Libre
by kodyz
Summary: Eren, un joven concertista quien se reune con su mejor amigo de la infancia Levi. Después de muchos años sin verse ambos se daran cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y las diferencias que alguna vez tuvieron podrían ser reemplazadas con emociones. La busqueda de la libertad persiste aún en ellos. ONE-SHOT RIREN Levi x Eren LEMMON


**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Isayama **

**One-shot YAOI con lemmon**

**si no te gusta ignorame ignoradamente**

**Libre**

Era una gélida tarde de Enero, la nieve que había caído la noche anterior aun no desaparecía del suelo, los arboles estaban adornados con una limpia y blanca cubierta helada. El cielo teñido de un color naranja con toques de púrpura, anunciaban la pronta venida de la noche. Una típica noche de invierno en Paris.

El "Conservatoire de musique" una casa de música de prestigio mundial, resonaban en su interior los últimos acordes del día. Un violín y un piano terminaban su rutina. El solista, un joven de ojos verdes terminaba una fina pieza con maestría.

-Eso es todo por hoy Eren, ya puedes retirarte- Anunció su maestro anciano, que estaba a cargo del piano, al mismo tiempo que recogía y guarda las partituras en un viejo portafolio.

Eren bajó su violin con una sonrisa satisfecha y se dispuso a acomodar su instrumento en su estuche.

-Hoy estuviste brillante, como siempre- dijo el anciano en un acento afrancesado al tiempo que hacía una reverencia con su sombrero – nos vemos el lunes.-

Y se retiró del salón.

El joven sonriente tomó su gran abrigo, dispuesto a salir sintiendo una gran emoción recorrer su pecho.

Eren caminaba sobre la acera helada a paso apresurado, su silueta pasaba ágil haciendo contraste con el alba. Tenía en su rostro una alegría que destellaba, hoy había recibido una gran noticia. Su mejor amigo de la infancia, Levi, iría a visitarlo a su nuevo hogar.

_"Hey Eren, ¿Así que estas en parís?_

_Tonto imbécil! Debiste avisarme para reunirnos!_

_Como sea, dime tu dirección para charlar un rato_

_Y ya sabes recordar los buenos tiempos_

_ Levi " _

Había recibido eso como mensaje privado en su facebook hace unos días y se sintió inmensamente feliz, Levi había sido su vecino durante años, habían estado juntos desde niños y solían jugar todas las tardes. Eran muy diferentes, Levi venía de una familia de baja clase, Eren en cambio venía de una familia muy acaudalada, incluso sus escuelas eran escandalosamente diferentes, pero eso no importó para que ambos simpatizaran juntos y forjaran una fuerte amistad. Una amistad que duró hasta que Eren fue enviado lejos a estudiar música.

**_Flashback_**

-Eren, ¿no dijiste que nos veríamos a las 4?

Levi estaba sorprendido de ver a su amigo en su casa tan temprano, se suponía que irían al cine por la tarde, pero más que nada le preocupó el semblante triste del castaño.

-Es que…- Eren bajo la mirada triste-

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me voy mañana a Londres-

-…- Levi bajo la mirada triste también, sabía que este día llegaría, Eren le había dicho de la idea de sus padres de que se fuera a estudiar al extranjero, pero no pensó que ese día llegaría a los 14 años de ambos.

-Por eso… quise pasar todo el día contigo, por qué… ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! – El niño castaño vió a su amigo fijamente a los ojos casi de manera suplicante-

-Tranquilízate idiota, voy por mi abrigo- revolvió el cabello del ojiverde y éste esbozó una hermosa sonrisa. La misma sonrisa que lo había atraído a el destruyendo la barrera que siempre ponía ante la gente.

Los dos niños salieron caminando mientras bromeaban y charlaban de cosas triviales, fueron a su heladería favorita, compraron sus dulces favoritos en la vieja tienda del centro, se escabulleron en el cine para ver una película de terror para adultos, Eren se aferró a Levi mientras éste se reía de la escena un par de veces.

Treparon al árbol de la alameda que les había servido de refugio muchas muchas veces, las veces en las que Eren lloraba enfadado porque sus padres lo obligaban a tener clases que el ya no resistía. Y las veces en las que Levi recordaba el día en que su madre murió hace algunos años. Pero siempre iban los dos juntos.

Esa era la última vez que treparían juntos.

Eran las 8 de la noche y ambos estaban callados ensimismados en su pensamiento, tenían mucho que decirse, pero a la vez no encontraron las palabras.

-Ya es tarde Eren, tus papás te van a buscar…- dijo casi en un susurro levi quien estaba sentado con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho.

-sí…- Eren estaba al borde de llorar, en verdad no quería irse, hubiera deseado que ese momento hubiera quedado congelado, aún sin decirse nada y solo con las miradas bajas, se sentía a gusto en ese pequeño refugio… Con Levi.

-Este no es el adiós después de todo…-dijo el pelinegro con un poco mas de animo.- estudiarás mucho y seras un gran artista… y algún día iré a verte!

-¿lo prometes Levi?

-Claro idiota, no me perdería verte en un rídiculo traje-

-¡Deja de burlarte y deja de decirme idiota!- dijo el castaño mientras le arrojaba un monton de hojas al de ojos grises

-¡Jamas! Idiota!- El castaño se abalanzó sobre el niño azabache que lo miraba burlón.

-¡No soy un idiota!-

-Jajaja! Si lo eres, pero recuerda esto-Levi se incorporó tomando de los hombros a su amigo- No dejes que nadie más te diga idiota, solo yo puedo hacerlo.

Eren bajo su mirada con una sonrisa triste

-Está bien…- De pronto, abrazó bruscamente al contrario, estrujándolo- Te voy a extrañar mucho Levi abrió sus grises ojos sorprendo por el acto, pero correspondiendo el abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de su amigo, mientras sentía cálidas gotas en su hombro.

Su despedida en su refugio de siempre, la última vez que se verían.

_**TERMINA FLASHBACK**_

Esa había sido la última vez que se habían visto, intercambiaron teléfonos y direcciones, pero Eren estaba tan saturado de deberes que no podía hablar mucho tiempo. Cada vez que Levi lo llamaba estaba ocupado, o no lo encontraba o Eren tenía mucha prisa. Así que poco a poco las llamadas dejaron de ser frecuentes y se convirtieron en nulas.

Cuendo Eren tenía 18 años le envió una carta a Levi, a su antigua dirección, pero más tarde se dio cuenta que ya no vivía allí y perdieron el rastro.

Aún así no pudieron olvidarse.

Se acercaba el gran concierto en la casa de música de parís y anuncias con la imagen del solista principal adornaban la ciudad. "Eren Jaeger en el primer violin" fue así como Levi se enteró que él, su mejor amigo estaba en su ciudad. Y gracias a la tecnología pudo contactarlo, de nuevo.

Eren llegó agitado a su departamento, coloco el estuche en el sofá y puso orden en el lugar (ya conocía bien a su amigo, odiaba el desorden)

Estaba nervioso, hace 10 años que no se veían, ¿seguiría siendo el mismo de siempre? ¿Estaba enfadado por no haberse contactado antes? ¿volverían a ser los mismos amigos de siempre o se verían como dos extraños?

Esas dudas causaronle causaron miedo. El no había cambiado realmente, no había hecho muchos amigos por dedicarse a sus deberes, había conocido mucha gente agradable pero nunca nadie pudo llenar el vacío de Levi.

Se puso ropa cómoda. Un pantalón negro y un súeter azul que hacía que sus ojos parecieran más brillantes, y se sentó en el sofá, esperando con el corazón agitado.

"Tengo muchas ganas de verte"

Ding dong

Se levantó de un salto, nervioso, igual que una chica en su primera cita

"Dios ¿Qué rayos me pasa? Es mi mejor amigo"

Abrió la puerta y allí estaba él, con su mirada seria (como siempre) portaba un abrigo largo beige que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, una bufanda gris y traía consigo una bolsa que al parecer contenía botellas.

-¿Me vas a dejar entrar o te vas a quedar mirándome como idiota más tiempo?

-A-AH! Perdón! ¡Pasa!- se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar al pelinegro, dándose cuenta que él seguía siendo el más alto.

-Joder, Eren. Te quedaste tan estático viéndome que dabas miedo.

-¡Lo siento! Es la impresión de verte después de tanto tiempo.- Cerró la puesta tras de sí y fue nervioso al lado de su amigo- Pasa, siéntate Levi.

Levi se sentó en la sala algo preocupado, "No me reconociste ¿verdad Eren? Tanto tiempo sin vernos, seguro te olvidaste de mí"

-Dejame ayudarte con eso- Eren tomó la bolsa que traía Levi sacando su contenido- ¡Vaya Vino! Ya no tendremos que robarle el suyo a mi papá, ahora podemos tomarlo legalmente.-

-Recomendación mía, te gustará, debes probarlo.

-¡Claro, lo serviré ahora mismo! –Eren fue por 2 copas y se sentó al lado de Levi- Por el reencuentro- dijo mientras le alcanzaba una copa a Levi con el interior lleno del oscuro néctar.

-Por el reencuentro-

Se vieron a los ojos y tomaron el contenido de la copa. Había tantas cosas que querían decirse y nuevamente las palabras no salían.

-¿Cómo es que estas en Paris, Levi?

-Me fui de Berlín a los 18, conseguí una beca para estudiar aquí y pude entrar a trabajar en la unidad de investigación aquí en Paris. Sabes que siempre quise entrar en la Interpool y bueno, pude hacerlo.

-Siempre te decía cuando éramos niños que seguro serías el mejor detective de la humanidad y pudiste cumplirlo.-

-Siempre fuiste un mocoso exagerado-

-Estoy feliz que así sea-

-….-

-Estoy feliz de verte aquí de nuevo, Levi. – Levi miró a Eren, poniendo atención a sus ojos, esos ojos que siempre le quitaron el aliento, Verdes o azules, como el color del mar en un día soleado.

"amo tus ojos"

-Bueno, me alegro que tu concierto sea aquí, así podre verte tal y como te dije hace mucho-

- ¿De verdad iras?- Eren se emocionó, nunca había tenido a alguien querido en su público.

-Siempre cumplo mis promesas, idiota.-

Eren frunció el ceño mientras el pelinegro tomaba contenido de su copa, burlón. No había cambiado.

-Bueno, ¿Y dime, tienes novia algo así? Tenías suerte para eso en Berlín ¿Que tal aquí?

Levi se sobresaltó por la pregunta, luego miro fijamente su copa.

-no tengo tiempo para eso, ¿Qué me dices tú Jaeger?-

-Pues, hay una chica en el conservatorio… se llama Christa, mis padres la conocen…-

-…-

-Ellos me insisten todo el tiempo que ya debería casarme con ella…-

Levi lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, fijamente

-…pero la verdad no tengo intención de casarme.-

- pero ella te gusta ¿no?-

-Claro, es hermosa y talentosa y muy gentil, pero el matrimonio es algo muy serio, adem…-

-¿Ese es tu violin?- Interrumpió de pronto Levi, con un tono serio.

-¿Eh?- Eren miró hacia donde tenía la vista fija Levi, era en el estuche que estaba sobre el sofá.- Ah. Si, ere es.

-Toca algo para mí.

-¿Ahora?

-sí. Si tocas para tus maestros y para tus queridos amiguitos de la orquesta, toca para tu antiguo amigo.

Eren bufó, Levi seguía igual de imperativo que siempre, se levantó hacía el estuche y lo abrió. Tomó entre sus manos a su inconfundible instrumento, rozando suavemente las cuerdas, empuño su arco y acomodó el violin en su cuello.

Cerrando los ojos hizo sonar las notas, armoniosamente la melodía inundó el cuarto suavemente. Era una canción romántica triste. El arco pasaba sobre las cuerdas como seda sacando tonos suaves y aterciopelados. Los dedos finos de Eren se posaban sobre las cuerdas con maestría haciendo todo en conjunto una hermosa melodía que siempre hizo estrujar su corazón.

Al terminar la melodía, abrió los ojos, Levi lo miraba intensamente con esos ojos gélidos a los que tanto se había acostumbrado. Se levantó de su asiento acercándose a Eren.

-Siempre admiré tu música Eren, Aun cuando nos separamos te escuchaba, te veía a veces por televisión, en esos canales de cultura que siempre me aburrían pero ahí estabas tú.- Levi se puso detrás de Eren, elevando sus brazos para que hiciera la posición de tocar el violin.- Te ves bien así, pero en esos programas a veces te veías triste ¿Por qué?

-Tal vez porque a veces no me encontraba donde quería.- Dijo Eren con un dejo de tristeza, recordando sus malos momentos.

-¿Y donde querías estar entonces?

-No sé, a veces solo quería salir y correr, caminar un rato solo, pero allí estaban mis maestros y mis padres pendientes de que hacía, quizá solo quería un momento…-

-Libre. – Volvió a interrumpir Levi. Puso sus manos en la cadera de Eren abrazándolo ligeramente.

-Sí, hay veces que no hacía lo que quería sino lo que esperaban que hiciera.- Eren bajo su violín para ponerlo en el sofá.- Siempre amé la música pero no tenía nada más, y me sentía algo sofocado, quizá aun lo estoy. Pero a la vez siento que debo hacer las cosa bien.

-¿Cómo casarte con una mujer que no te ama?- Levi acercó sus labios al cuello de su amigo rozando su superficie.

-No digas eso, N-no la conoces… -Eren se estremeció al roce de su compañero e intentó zafarse, pero el ojigris lo atrajo mas fuerte hacia sí. -¿Q-que haces?

-como siempre eres un idiota- Levi tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Eren y juntó sus labios con el del castaño haciendo que este se sobresaltara, pero a la vez provocando una descarga en el mismo. Eren no estaba muy seguro de las sensaciones que tenía con respecto a su amigo. Lo quería y lo extrañaba demasiado, más que a sus padres. Era en quien mas confiaba y varis veces se había dicho a sí mismo que era una persona muy atractiva hasta desde niños, pero siempre asumió que los pensamientos eran debidos a la admiración que tenía por él y a que eran amigos muy cercanos. Estaba equivocado.

Levi empujó fuertemente al castaño contra la pared pegando sus cuerpos, al mismo tiempo que introducía su lengua en la boca del otro, trasmitiendo en ese beso la necesidad que tenía de él, todo el tiempo que había pasado sin verlo, solo incrementaron en su interior sus sentimientos, sus deseos y tuvo muy claro que lo amaba. Lo amaba y después de haberlo perdido durante 10 años era hora de recuperarlo.

Se separó un momento de Eren para recuperar la respiración y a la vez mirarlo, ver si en sus ojos encontraba algo de lo que él sentía. Y así era, el joven castaño acerco el rostro del contrario para besarlo nuevamente y continuaron con un beso apasionado, intenso.

El mayor juntó su entrepierna con la contraria provocando que soltara un gemido ahogado entre besos. Eren sentía una exitación que jamás había sentido, en estos años no había tenido relaciones con nadie y mucho menos con un hombre. El hecho de hacerlo con la persona que siempre le había atraído y que mejor conocía aumentaba su deseo de unirse a él.

De pronto el mayor se separó rompiendo el apasionado momento, como si reflexionara un momento.

-¿Q-que pasa?- preguntó confundido el chico castaño.

-Eren, ¿Qué sientes por mí?

-¿Por qué eso de repente?

Levi bajó la vista algo arrepentido

-Por que no quiero confundir las cosas y que esto termine mal. Necesito saber si sientes lo mismo que yo.

Eren se quedó atónito, su amigo jamás había mostrado un lado sentimental y verlo así era extraño. Quizá había cambiado un poco. Pero se concentró en la pregunta de Levi, la verdad es que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía o como siempre reprimía sus emociones. Eso siempre lo dejaba para liberarlas en su música.

-Nunca deje de pensar en ti, Levi. Al principio creí que era por que fuiste mi único mejor amigo, pero el convivir con otras personas y tener nuevos amigos no pudieron cambiarlo. Siempre te extrañé y me hiciste falta.

-¿y no es lo mismo con la chica con la que sales?

-Christa es una amiga y nunca la vería igual que te veo a ti, con ella no… haría esto…- Eren bajo la mirada avergonzado, tampoco estaba acostumbrado a confesarse de esta manera, pero entendía que era necesario.

Levi sonrió satisfecho y atrajo con fuerza a Eren para besarlo nuevamente al mismo tiempo que lo llevaba lentamente al sillón donde tiempo atrás estaban sentados, recostándolo suavemente quedando sobre él.

-Que bueno, porque de hecho no harás esto con nadie, nunca. Eres mío, Eren. –Lo dijo sonriéndole mientras acariciaba su rostro, acerco sus labios a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo mientras le quitaba el suéter. – Tan mío…

Eren experimentaba nuevas sensaciones, como descargas eléctricas ligeras en su cuerpo y una calidez que quería hacerle arder desde su interior. Y deseaba más de aquello. Así que le quito al mayor su camisa de igual manera, quería sentir su piel rozar con la propia, quería conocer todo de él. Observó el cuerpo del contrario, discretamente fornido y de piel tan blanca como la porcelana. Contrastaba de una manera exquisita con la suya.

Levi siguió bajando besando toda la parte alta del chico, frotando sus pezones provocando gemidos de parte contraria. Bajó y bajó hasta llegar al pantalón que enseguida comenzó a desabrochar dejando ver una erección oculta bajo la ropa interior del menor.

-Voy a ayudarte con esto, Eren. Para eso estamos los "amigos".- Sacó el miembro erecto del joven y comenzó a lamer su extensión desde la base hasta la punto.

-Nnnh! Aah! Levi..!

El azabache metió el miembro, succionándolo suavemente, metiéndolo y sacándolo lentamente.

-Aaah.. Nn! Hazlo más rápido!-

Levi veía al menor, su rostro con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, gimiendo su nombre, una de sus manos aferrado al borde del sillón y la otra siendo mordida para evitar gemirm as fuerte. Era la vista mas erótica que podía tener. Sentía su propio miembro endurecerse y comenzaba a doler. Así que sacó el pene del joven y buscó la entrada del chico con sus dedos, Eren lo veía con algo de reproche por detenerse y confusión por no saber que seguía, hasta que sintió un dedo entrar por su parte baja.

-Qué? Espera, duele!

-Calma y aguanta!

-Nnnh! AH!

Levi simulaba estocadas con un dedo, provocando que Eren se estremeciera, siguió expandiendo el orificio con 2 dedos, después con tres hasta que después de un rato estuvo lo suficientemente dilatado.

Subió hasta estar a la altura del otro y lo beso tiernamente, acomodó su miembro en la entrada del menor y de una sola embestida entro en él.

-AAAAH! ¡Duele!

- Callate, ya te acostumbrarás.

Levi metió lentamente su miembro a pesar de los quejidos del castaño hasta que lo tuvo totalmente dentro. Esperó un poco hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente acostumbrado y sacó su hombría solo para volverla a meter de una embestida, arqueando la espalda por la sensación de placer que lo invadió al sentirse dentro del menor. Habían sido muchos años de espera y de imaginar este momento para hacerlo realidad.

Comenzó a moverse en un ritmo suave entrando y saliendo.

-Ah! Nnh! …aah! Levi.. aaah!-

La habitación se lleno de gemidos del castaño sumados con jadeos de Levi quien aumentaba su ritmo al mismo tiempo que se exitaba escuchando al otro gemir pronunciando su nombre.

Mucho tiempo de extrañarlo, muchos años pensando si estaría con alguna persona y si lo recordaría de la misma manera. Lo hicieron darse cuenta que amaba a esa persona.

Subió el ritmo de sus embestidas, jadeaba pero no quería parar, levantó las piernas de Eren para entrar más profundo y su ritmo de embestidas era rápido, desesperado.

-Nnnh! más rápido! Levi! ¡LEVI!

El mayor obedeció al menor aumentando más y más su ritmo, golpeando fuertemente contra el punto sensible del menor, sintiendo su estrechez, su calidez, el orgasmo se acercaba, más y más.

-¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¡Ahh!- Levi gemía también el nombre de su amante, sintiéndose en éxtasis.

-AAH! LEVI! NNAHHH!

Eren llego al orgasmo primero soltando cálido líquido en el pecho de ambos y unas embestidas más para que el mayor terminará en las entrañas del menor dejando su espeso y cálido líquido bañar su interior. Se desplomó sobre el menor abrazándolo.

Cuando sus respiraciones agitadas se calmaron, Eren tomo el rostro del ojigris besándolo apasionadamente, el otro correspondió el beso. No se necesitaron palabras por que pudieron entender el significado de ese beso.

"Te extrañé"

"Te necesito"

"Te amo"

Levi se acomodó al lado del menor, abrazándolo.

-¿y ahora que harás Eren?- Dijo de pronto mirando el techo, temiendo por tener que volver a sentir la pérdida del joven, ahora que lo recuperó, no lo dejaría ir más.

- Voy a ser libre

Levi lo miró extrañado

-Quiero ser libre como siempre soñé, déjame ser libre a tu lado, Levi.

El sonrió, besó la frente del ojiverde.

-Estoy feliz, feliz de verte de nuevo, Eren. Feliz de estar contigo.

- Yo también Levi, es bueno verte de nuevo y estaré de nuevo contigo.

Se abrazaron en silencio, el amor es el silencio mas fino.

_"-sargento, Algún día seremos libres-_

_-Para eso es por lo que luchamos mocoso_

_- Cuando estemos libres de todo esto,_

_Estaremos juntos, _

_Lo prometo."_

**_FIN_**

**Hola! yo de nuevo con otro one- shot! espero les guste**

**ummm esto es a lo que llaman Fluff? soy nueva en eso de los terminos de fan fiction, pero bueno, si les gusto mi historia dejen un lindo review *v* **

**Sean gentiles es la segunda historia que escribo...**

**Hasta la proxima! :***


End file.
